Gregor Hakha
Name: Gregor Hakha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Killzone Birthplace: Helghan Rank: Colonel Factpile Stats ---- Victories/Factpile Awards: Loses/Factpile Hall of Shame : Strength: Average Speed: Average Durability: Average Intelligence: Quite intelligent Energy: None Destructive capability: He and three others halted the Helghast invasion of Vekta and saved the Earth Fleet from annihilation. Weakness: Basic Human Limits Standard Equipment: StA-52 assault rifle, M194 Percussion Grenades, and Combat Knife Powers/Abilities: None Bio: Until recently, Gregor Hakha served as an in-field operations agent for the Colonial Intelligence Service of the ISA. His duties ranged from passive surveillance and disinformation campaigns to full-fledged espionage and counter-espionage missions against the Helghast. The former colonel is retired now, although that status holds little meaning within the intelligence community. Hakha still acts as an ‘external consultant’ to the CIS and the Shadow Marshals, and will probably continue to do so for the foreseeable future. In addition to possessing the above-average strength and resilience of a half-Helghast, Hakha is also frightfully intelligent. He has an encyclopedic knowledge of military subterfuge and undercover tactics, as well as Helghast security systems, combat techniques and strategic preferences. Hakha can perform a split-second analysis of any situation to determine the appropriate course of action. Most importantly for a spy, he knows when to remain silent and when to speak, measuring his words carefully when he does. History Hakha was born on Helghan before the First Vektan War. Growing up in an environment that forced him to mask his half-human impulses, he had to learn the art of deception at an early age. As the product of a forbidden relationship between a Vektan diplomat and a Helghast press secretary, Hakha’s mere existence seemed offensive to some family members. His only supporters were his mother and his younger half-brother, to whom the Helghast-Vektan conflict meant little. After graduating from the Helghast Institute for Security and Defense, Hakha finally managed to shed his black sheep image. He became a security advisor in the Defense Department, where he proposed to combat the revolutionary elements in Helghast society with a dedicated, counter-revolutionary defense force. His proposal caught the attention of Defense Minister Joseph Lente, who had been looking for a way around military sanctions imposed by the ISA after the First Vektan War. When Scolar Visari established an autocracy on Helghan, Lente assumed the rank of General, and asked Hakha to assist with the formation of a new Helghast army. Upon learning that the new army was intended to invade Vekta, Hakha began to have second thoughts. His goal had always been to put Helghan back in charge of its own destiny, not the destiny of other planets. Hakha’s human compassion eventually drowned out his Helghast sense of pride. He decided to become a double agent for the same revolutionary group he had initially sought to suppress, using their intelligence networks to warn the ISA of imminent danger. Hakha was able to provide them with vital bits of data concerning the Helghast invasion fleet – until someone within the ISA leaked his identity back to General Lente. Hakha narrowly escaped his home world, failing to rescue his family from the wrath of his former employer. His brother was brutally tortured and shot for refusing to renounce him. Upon his arrival on Vekta, Hakha was debriefed by the ISA and inducted into the Colonial Intelligence Service. Shortly thereafter, the Third Helghast Army commenced its full-scale attack on Vekta.